A King's Demise (SYOC)
by ThatSunAngel
Summary: Revamp of an older SYOC, this was the old desc: From calmness to calamity and back, a hero's work is never truly done. Frederick, a spoiled and pampered rich teen, attempts to make it into the school of his dreams without his parents holding his hand through it. What he doesn't realize is that getting INTO the school is not as hard as the challenges he will face if he is accepted.


This is a revamp of an older story I had been trying to do, and I decided that the first chapter only needed minor changes to work. I hit a really bad block to the point where I couldn't make myself do anything. And it sucks because I was super attached to some of the characters you guys sent in. Ah, I'm rambling again. Anyways, this series will take place in the United States, so any characters you send can be from anywhere in the world. The main school will be in California since I'd expect many people to at least have a small idea as to where/how it is. I will be keeping All Might as a character but he will not work at our very special school and I plan on keeping him in Japan. Otherwise, your characters will fill up the cast! Hopefully this is interesting enough.

* * *

She had long, luscious midnight black hair that flowed to her waist, her curvy body accentuated by the silver dress she wore. It was form fitting and had a cut along the left leg, where you could see the knife attached by a string of fabric. He ruby eyes flitted around at the people bowing down to her. Her subjects. Well, all but one.

She pressed a perfectly manicured nail into the man's chest, his breathing shallow and filled with agony. That was probably because his leg was broken. A pity, really. He should have just listened to her the first time. Now she would have to get rid of him.

"I-I swear I will find someone to take you off of that throne. I can't wait to see your fa-" He was interrupted by her standing and pushing a heel into his chest.

"Oh dear, it seems as if the mighty king has fallen. When the king falls it is only right that the princess reigns. She only needs to take out the queen before that time."

The man coughed and winced before getting taken out of the room by two of his old companions. The woman sighed before passing her old throne and sitting on the head throne. She relaxed into it before speaking to herself and any of her subjects that may have been wandering around.

"I have all of this power yet nothing fun to do. My subjects will surely get bored with this. I know I was bored when he suggested we become vigilantes. I can treat them to riches beyond their wildest dreams as well. If only we had a goal. Perhaps someone is going to knock me off of this throne if I do nothing..."

She then spoke to the man, who had long been removed from her presence.

"Isn't that right, Zeus?"

* * *

As the male glanced around the room he exhaled slowly, dreading the moment he would have to leave the comfortable sanctity of his bed. When he heard footsteps a few moments after waking he sighed and got up from his bed before anyone walked in. The various pots of different plants and flowers littered his room, offering a warm and calming atmosphere that never failed to make him smile.

"Good morning sir, the skies today are absolutely stun- OH MY GOODNESS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON MASTER FREDERICK!"

Frederick looked down at his attire then back at his butler Abe. The man was looking away from him in shock and mortification.

"Abe..." Frederick spoke with a stern yet very calm voice, "You act as if I am naked, which I am obviously not."

"Well you may as well be! No one of your status should be baring themselves like this!"

"I am wearing undergarments, and please stop speaking of me as if I am royalty. My parents are not in the room, after all."

Abe muttered something and shook his head before he gave a small, exasperated smile. "I do apologize for yelling at you. But could you humor me and at least wear pants when you hear someone coming towards your room?"

"I suppose so, may as well get dressed now." He looked around his room before spotting a familiar pair of beige pants and his light pink collared shirt. He focused and tried to grab the pants from the drawers with his quirk. The plants started growing and moving from the pots towards his clothing as they wrap around everything at a rather fast pace but he carefully goes to slow them down before bringing them close and-

"YOU'VE ALMOST GOT IT THIS TIME MASTER FREDERICK!"

WHACK

The pants hit Frederick directly in the face before slowly sliding down, the various vines and roots freezing in the air. He slowly turned to Abe with an amused expression. Abe, however, looked terrified.

"Oh dear, I am very sorry! I didn't mean to break your concentration this time..."

Frederick only smiled before responding, sending the plants back with a wave of his hand to their pots. "Well, I do suppose I got the pants this time. Give me a moment alone to change, Abe."

Abe bowed before exiting the room, leaving Frederick to contemplate about the coming days. He slowly started changing as he began to worry about the entrance exams he would need to take. This school only considered him because of his grades and his parent's absurd amount of wealth. If he had this bad of a grip on his quirk there would be no way to pass any test. He walked to his mirror where his dark purple glasses and sky blue cashmere cardigan rested.

Emerald eyes stared back at him from his reflection and the amused smile from earlier faded away completely, leaving him to stare at the anxious male in the mirror. He put on his glasses before attempting to brush his medium length hair. He sighed, letting the messy lavender locks do as they pleased. He pulled on his cardigan and laced his shoes before joining Abe in the hall to walk to the dining area.

"You do realize I am more than capable of walking myself to breakfast, correct?"

Abe smiled before replying, "You do realize this gets me out of morning chores, correct?"

Frederick let out a hollow chuckle and a 'touche' is muttered.

They both frowned as they walked into the dining area only to see it completely devoid of people. The large mahogany table had one letter resting on it, which was addressed to him but Frederick was not interested in reading it. It was more than likely his parents saying they went on yet another vacation. Not that he minded, he rarely ever saw them when they were home anyways. Abe opened it for him and glanced at his retreating figure sadly.

"I'm going to the cafe around the block to get breakfast... Sorry to make you do morning chores after all Abe."

And with that the large ornate front doors shut with a deafening thump.

* * *

Ah, now I should probably explain more as to why I completely deleted the other story. It gave me anxiety to the point where I didn't even want to write on this site anymore, and I found myself avoiding it when I could. I had also changed Frederick's quirk some time ago, so I wasn't so interested in writing him how he used to be. Sorry to anyone who was invested in the other one, but you're all more than welcome to resend your characters! I'll just be a lot more picky and won't choose as many this time around. Anyhow, here's the form! I'll put it in the reviews too! Make sure to remove everything in parenthesis so that I know you read this!

Name:

Aliases (Nicknames):

Role (Student, teacher or villain even though this will be focused on the students):

Hero/Villain Name:

Gender:

Age (Most students will be about 15-16):

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type (Emitter, Transformation, Mutant):

Description of Quirk (Extra points if it's in Present Mic's style):

Place of Birth:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Weapon (If no weapon or support item just put N/A):

-Attires-

Costume:

Casual:

Formal:

Sleep:

Swimwear:

Height (In feet):

Weight (In pounds):

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

History (Remember, not everyone needs a depressing backstory!):

Motivation:

Relationships:

Romance (Who would they be paired with _if_ you want them with someone):

Battle style (How do they tend to fight? Long distance, brute strength, etc...):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

(Make sure these don't contradict each other and make them somewhat equal!)

Quotes:


End file.
